Love and Hate
by Lily McGlaughlin
Summary: There are some things that Draco loves and Harry hates, but in the end there is one thing they can both agree on. Slash. Oneshot. HP/DM


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters, plots, places, or creatures.

**Warnings:** Slash HP/DM

**Author's Note:** I haven't published anything in years. Not from lack of desire, but I've been so busy I haven't had time to write and my scientific major doesn't leave much time or room for undergraduate thinking. I just graduated with my Bachelor of Science yesterday and I really wanted to write and post something here to celebrate. I might lengthen this at another time, but I just wrote this quickly and wanted to throw it out there and get some feedback. I hope it's positive and that you enjoy!

**Love and Hate**

I love it when he gets tired. When he curls up against me on the couch. When he can no longer pay attention to the movie he insisted we watch. He likes to bury his head in my neck. I ask him if he wants to go to bed, but he always insist that he's fine and wants to stay up. I think it's because he knows our time together is limited and he wants to be awake with me as long as he can. His eyes are drooping and he can barely stay conscious. I'm certain that he would fall over if he tried to stand up and walk, even if it was just to get a cup of water. When he yawns I try to stick a finger in his mouth. It always annoys him, but he's cute when he tries to glare at me through his sleepy eyes. After the movie is finally over I have to practically carry him to bed where we cuddle until we fall asleep.

I hate it when I'm tired. I want to enjoy my time with you since we still have to keep our relationship a secret. When we get the chance for a rare night together I want to be able to stay up all night and show you my love. I get so frustrated when midnight hits and I can barely keep my eyes open. I lay my head on your shoulder and just rest them for a while. I have to be careful though. If I'm not I could fall asleep right here and our evening together is ruined. I like this movie, but I really picked it because I know you love it. You didn't have a great day and I knew this funny movie would make you laugh. After we figured out how to make a television and VCR work in Hogwarts we've been exploring different types of muggle films and comedy is by far your favorite. I love watching your face when we see a new film and seeing your wonder at something you once hated. It makes me love you all the more when I see you like this. I hate when I get sleepy and I ruin those perfect moments because I can't stay awake.

I love it when it rains. The cool pitter-patter of water against windows is the most soothing sound I've ever heard. It reminds me of when I was a kid and I would sit in our greenhouse and hear it fall on the glass roof. I'd watch it water the outside garden and be amazed the next day at how new and vibrant the plants looked. I love standing in the rain and letting it soak me to the skin. The cold water is refreshing especially on hot summer days. I feel like it is washing away my sins and when it stops I feel like a brand new person who can walk in the light.

I hate the rain. It's cold and wet and annoying. It fogs up my glasses and makes it perpetually hard to see. I hate that it ruins a day that I could be out enjoying the sunshine. I could be visiting Hagrid, or doing homework by the lake, or flying on the pitch. I hate the thunder and lighting that can come with rain that can make it very dangerous to fly during a Quidditch match. I hate that the ground can be soaked and muddy for days. I remember being punished as a kid for tracking mud through the house when it rained and being sent to my cupboard without food. When it rains I try to stay inside by the fire and avoid getting wet as much as possible.

I love his messed up hair. He can never manage to control it or tame it and I hope he never can. The messiness reflects something in his personality. A certain carefree whimsy that I find endearing. A laid back attitude towards life that has always astonished me. His hair never stays in one place and is always jumping about and getting messed up. It's a perfect representation of his life and personality. Jumping about and getting into trouble, usually without completely considering the consequences. I've heard all of his stories and I still can barely believe some of them really happened. I love running my fingers through his hair. I love never having to worry that I'm messing it up because that is it's permanent state.

I hate my hair. People are always trying to fix it and flatten it. It got me in trouble as a kid when I grew it back and since then it's been nothing but a nuisance. It never behaves and it never has any sense of order. People seem to always think I just rolled out of bed. That or that I'm just lazy. Both are equally bad. It is the worst when I have an important function to attend that I need to dress up for. People try to fix it and make it behave and I always feel ashamed when it won't. They tug on it and wash it and gel it and spell it and try anything they can to make it stay and nothing works. I hope that one day I go completely bald!

I love mushrooms. They are such a versatile food it amazes me. There are so many different kinds that can be eaten and used for so many dishes and cooked in so many different ways. You could substitute them for burgers or steak. You can boil them, make them in a salad, stir fry them, and can them. You can put them in almost any food. They range widely in color, shape, size and texture. Some varieties are even very useful for potions! There uses are so varied and beneficial I am constantly amazed at the wonders of the mushroom.

I hate mushrooms. If I see even a speck of one in a food I comb the whole thing searching for any more and I pick out every last one before I will finish my meal. They are a vile food. They have such a slimy texture that is decidedly unpalatable. I have no idea what anyone sees to enjoy in the mushroom. I can pick the taste out of almost anything and it makes me gag. The one reason I can't wait to leave Hogwarts is I want to make my own food with absolutely no mushrooms in any single dish. If anyone else wants mushrooms in their food they can go fix it for themselves. I'm not about to bend over backwards for anyone in the matter of mushrooms.

I love Harry. He is the most wonderful person I've ever met. I wish I had seen it sooner so we could have spent more time together, but I know we'll have the rest of our lives to share with each other. I love how he gives me the strength to be a better person. I was never proud of myself until he walked into my life. I can't imagine a future without him in it. He is everything I want and need. I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to love him and receive his love in return.

I hate how I have to stay away from you in public. I hate that others would shun us for loving. Some would try to kidnap or kill you to get to me. Others would try to manipulate us and scorn us. I want to walk down the hall holding your hand. I want to kiss you good morning in the Great Hall in front of all the students and teachers. I want to scream from the highest tower that I love you and want only you in my life. One day I will get to do all those things. One day very soon. We have to clean up and clear up a few more things before that day comes, but it will come. When it does I'm going to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me because nothing in this world could make me happier.


End file.
